Gloria
by Svezza Annashya
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir


**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts punya Jun Mochizuki. saya hanya pinjam chara dan sedikit dari kisah manganya aja kok.**

**warning : Alternate time, mengambil kisah akhir dari Elliot. mudah-mudahan bisa dipahami cerita gaje ini.**

**salam kenal!**

**saya baru memasuki fandom pandora dan mencoba-coba ikutan bikin fic. memang bukan fic pertama tapi fic pertama di fandom Pandora Hearts. semoga semua suka. dan maaf kalau ada kalimat yang sulit dimengerti karena saya pun sulit mengungkapkannya (?)**

**okeh, langsung saja. selamat menikmati !**

.

.

.

Darah manusia pasti berwarna merah.

mengapa harus merah? bukan kah itu terlihat mengerikan?

mengapa tidak putih saja? bukankah akan terlihat lebih damai?

.

.

.

siang itu,

kau memberikan ku mawar hitam yang tumbuh dihalaman rumah kami.

dengan senyuman ceria yang terlukis indah diwajahmu. kau memanggil namaku dengan ceria.

.

di sore hari,

kau menggambarkan sebuah pohon rindang yang asri. kembali dengan senyum ceria, kau memperlihatkannya padaku.

.

di malam hari,

kau berbaring manis diatas ranjang. hanya ditemani lampu lilin yang memberikan penerangan dikamarmu yang luas.

dengan seksama, kau memperhatikan ku yang tengah bercerita.

hingga larut, tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan ku. hangat.

.

.

entah sejak kapan. banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang yang pemarah.

namun aku tahu, sebenarnya kau baik hati juga sangat jujur.

kau bahkan sangat peduli dengan sekitar, sekalipun dengan orang yang tidak kau sukai.

.

aku tahu,

dibalik wajah kesal mu, kau menyimpan sejuta perhatian.

dibalik kata-kata kasarmu, kau menyimpan banyak kepedulian.

dan dibalik wajah senyum mu, kau menyimpan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah diungkapkan.

itulah yang tidak mereka ketahui tentangmu.

banyak yang telah berubah dari sikapmu.

banyak yang hal yang telah membebani mu.

seiring berjalan nya waktu.

seiring tumbuhnya dirimu.

dan saat itu, kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. bercerita. bahkan hanya bertemu di meja makan pun tak pernah.

_._

_._

_" apa yang kau harapkan setelah besar nanti?"_

_" mmm,, apa ya? ah!apapun, yang pasti aku ingin selalu bersama mu!"_

.

.

senyum kanak-kanak mu selalu ku lihat dalam bayangan cermin. senyum gembira yang sangat jujur. juga murni.

walaupun kami selalu berharap demikian, namun aku tidak pernah ingin kau seperti diriku.

masih banyak jalan yang kau tempuh.

masih banyak harapan yang ku bebankan pada dirimu.

harapan yang selalu menyertai mu.

namun sekali lagi.

aku tersadar, bahwa hidup adalah pilihan.

aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaksa mu.

.

.

kau telah memilih.

sebuah pilihan yang sangat ku sesali.

menjadi sebuah banyangan. yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang lain.

dihari bersalju itu, aku melihatnya.

.

pakaian mu yang telah lusuh. cokelatnya rambut mu pun telah menghitam.

bahkan pedangmu telah menjauh.

dengan senyum penuh makna, kau menatap kami.

aku dan orang yang selalu ingin kau benci.

kau menatap kami dengan lembut.

terlihat sangat damai dan tanpa beban.

.

hangat ditengah derasnya hujan salju.

aku tidak mampu mengatakan apapun.

hanya harapan yang selalu ku yakinkan.

ku peluk tubuh lemah mu yang terbaring dengan sebuah tangis.

dengan perlahan kau menyentuh wajahku. dengan tangan mu yang berwarna merah.

menghapus air mata yang mengalir dikedua sisi wajahku.

.

" jangan menangis."

" mengapa?"

" karena aku menyayangi mu, kak."

.

hari ini,

aku mengantarmu dengan mawar putih yang pernah kita tanam bersama. dulu.

di tempat peristirahatan terakhir ini aku masih saja berharap.

agar kita dapat bertemu lagi dilain hari.

.

kini tidak ada lagi tangis.

karena aku tahu, tidak ada yang perlu disesali.

karena waktu tidak dapat diputar kembali.

.

aku pun telah mengerti.

mengapa darah manusia berwarna merah.

karena, manusia akan menumpahkan darahnya bagi orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

dengan warna merah yang indah.

merupakan lambang keberanian untuk melindungi.

.

.

for my beloved Elliot,

my little brother.

.

.

.

**mind to ? supaya saya tahu kesan dan pesan semua pembaca :D**

**arigatou.**


End file.
